


[Junkmetra] Mistletoe 2: The Smoochening

by Zenaida



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Cute, F/M, First Christmas, Fluff, IM NOT EVEN KIDDING, Junkmetra, Kissing, Mistletoe, Symmrat, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, overwatch christmas party pt. 2, takes place minutes before the hanmei one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenaida/pseuds/Zenaida
Summary: He grabs her hand and leads her back to the others, giddiness renewed. Such a silly, silly man……at least he was her silly man.





	[Junkmetra] Mistletoe 2: The Smoochening

Satya had not celebrated Christmas most of her life. Holidays weren’t anything special in the Vishkar Academy, and Christmas wasn’t widely observed in her home country. However, once she had a proper introduction to it, she greatly enjoyed the festivities. The decorations were always lovely, and she was happy to be around people she knew. Seeing the excitement on the other agents’ faces as they strung garland and sang carols brought her a sense of comfort she didn’t often get to partake in.

Of course, some people were more energetic than others at this time of year. One of them happened to be her lover, who excitedly carved ornaments out of scrap and then insisted that they be put on the tree. Jamison was chatting excitedly with his bodyguard, a red Santa hat perched upon his head. Satya sat in a chair nearby, silently listening in and musing about making her own adornments for the mess hall out of hard light.

That was until she found herself being swiftly pulled along by Jamie over to the main door leading out of the room. His cheerful babble was lost to her as she tried to figure out why he wanted to leave. The junker held both of her hands as they stopped and turned to each other right in the center of the opening, an adorable smile on his face that was contagious as usual for her.

“You enjoyin’ the party, sheila?” he asked, much to Satya’s confusion. He didn’t need to pull her all the way over here to ask her how she was doing, did he?

“It has been pleasant, yes,” she responded, trying to make it clear with her voice that she didn’t quite understand his plan.

“Good to hear! Was worryin’ that it would be a lil’ too much for ya, with how noisy it is ‘n’ all.” Ah, that’s what it was. It warmed her heart, how considerate he was. Even a seemingly-psychotic pyromaniac who has talked about nothing but this celebration for the entire week cared for his love’s health. She let out a soft laugh, letting go of his hand to pat his cheek lightly.

“Thank you, Jamison. However, your concern is not necessary.”

“Wonderful! Would hate ta have my dynamite gal at anything but tip-top shape, ‘specially on Christmas Eve!” He then leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. “You lemme know if ya need a break, hear me?”

“I will, मेरा प्यार. Shall we return to the others? I believe that Ms. Zhou is almost finished with her hot chocolate, which I hear would be a pity to miss.” Satya tried to lead him back to their friends, only to be pulled back under the doorway.

“Well, the cocoa can wait a bit longer. We’ve a very important Christmas ritual to complete!”

“Oh? What tradition?”

“Look up, luv!” And so Satya did, seeing the bundle of plants hanging from the door’s frame. Stick-like stems and leaves that were tapered like teardrops, with little white berries speckled here and there. “It’s mistletoe. Ya know what that means?”

“…no?” She was perplexed, racking her brain for any mention of a plant pertaining to Christmas. Chrysanthemums…no, those were red…holly? No, the leaves were spiky, and the berries were, again, red.

“Well, if ya get caught under mistletoe while with someone else, ya gotta kiss ‘em! That’s the rules.” Oh, so that was his plan. She tisked and shook her head, amused with her love’s humorous efforts.

“If you wanted to kiss me, why did you not ask? I would not refuse you, you silly mouse.”

“‘Cause, Satya! It’s tradition! I gotta get you under the mistletoe durin’ Christmas, else I’m a bad boyfriend.”

“You would never be a bad boyfriend, Jamison.” With that, she held the back of his neck and pulled him down to her lips.

When she backed away, he was flustered and then let out an adorable little giggle. He grabs her hand and leads her back to the others, giddiness renewed. Such a silly, silly man…

…at least he was  _her_  silly man.


End file.
